Most major interexchange telephone carriers provide what is commonly referred to as 800 telephone calling services. As is well-known, 800 telephone calling services is associated with Direct Distance Dialing (DDD) defined by a predetermined prefix code, namely the digit "1".
In most cases, an 800 service subscriber is a business, which typically advertises its associated 800 telephone number as a way of soliciting business from the general public. To enhance such solicitation, one interexchange carrier provides a locator service which connects a caller who dials an 800 service number associated with a multilocation company to that one of the company's locations that is most convenient to the caller, often a location that is within the neighborhood of the calling telephone station set.